The present invention relates to optical instrumentation, for example, for educational purposes, and in particular to a high accuracy colorimeter attachment for cell phones and the like.
Colorimeters measure the absorbance of specific colors, for example, to determine concentrations of chemical solutions using Beer's law relating the absorbance of a color directly to concentration of the solution.
Accurate colorimeters can be extremely costly thus precluding their use in educational applications or other situations where costs are an obstacle.